Good Kids
by Nagato - Leader of Akatsuki
Summary: Tobi, Zetzu, Hinata. Their version of events in Kidnapped By Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

"Tobi wants to say hello to Shushi." I hugged Shushi. I missed my brother a lot through the years. I can't even tell how long it's been since I've seen him.

"Obito? Why do you talk like that?"

"Tobi doesn't know what you mean Shushi. Tobi loves Shushi."

"Your name is Obito."

"Tobi changed his name to Tobi. Tobi doesn't look like Obito anymore."

"Sure you do. Just because you have a scar on your forehead doesn't make you 'ugly'. In fact I think you could get lots of friends and even lovers."

"Tobi doesn't like Shushi talking like that."

"I know Obito but it's true. So how is it? Being in Akatsuki with the Fourth?"

"Tobi finds it fun but most of the other members scare Tobi."

"Well not with Dad around now, right?"

"Tobi feels more safe with Dad around. Tobi surprised Dad still alive. Did Shushi know?"

"Yeah, I knew he was still alive. That's where I went when the clan thought I was murdered. I went to find Dad and I succeeded. He was surprised and happy to see me. I staid with Dad for all this time. We moved from village to village every two years. Sometimes we didn't even live in a village."

"Tobi sorry Shushi."

"Don't be. It's fine. Have I asked you if you've seen Sasuke?"

"Tobi thought he saw Dad take Sasuke to his room."

"Yeah but now I can't find him. I'm going to go keep looking."

"Tobi would help but Tobi have to wake up Hinata." I turned to Hinata's bed she was sleeping in. I walked over as Shushi walked out. I got up and started jumping on Hinata's bed. The way I wish I would be woken sometimes. "Tobi wants Hinata to wake up. Tobi wants to start having fun today. Tobi wants to have fun with Hinata. Tobi wants-" I heard a noise come from her.

"T-Tobi? Is it morning now?"

"Yes. Tobi knows it's close to breakfast time. After breakfast we can go outside and play and maybe even explore the village with Leadersama. Leadersama doesn't let Tobi out in the village on his own so maybe if Tobi with Hinata Tobi can go without him or one of the scary ones."

"That sounds great Tobi." She said and got up. I stopped bouncing on hers and tried to bounce on mine.

"Tobi! Be careful!" Konan called, catching Tobi with her wings made of paper. She gently placed Tobi on the bed. Tobi looked at her, scared. "It's okay Tobi. I'm only here to tell you that breakfast is in ten minutes. I've sent Sakura and Ino back to Kakuzu and Hidan. Hinata if you will get ready for morning. We're going on a hide and seek adventure."

"Wheee! Tobi love hide and seek! Tobi wants to know who is all coming and who is it first?"

"Well It seems to be hiding far away, and isn't playing fairly." I frowned.

"Tobi thinks that's not fair."

"That's why Leadersama has some choice words for It."

"Tobi says that's good. Leadersama doesn't approve of cheating either." Konan smiled.

"No he doesn't approve of cheating. Can Tobi also get ready for breakfast?"

"Yes Tobi can get ready for breakfast." I got down from the bed and ran to the closet and pressed the big red button that opened the closet. Leadersama had done that because Tobi seemed to love pushing buttons, and this way Tobi had a button he could press without getting in trouble. Tobi was probably the only one who when he got in trouble all he got was a lecture or a time out. Tobi never really did anything big enough for Leadersama considered bad enough to require spanking. Tobi was a good boy.

Tobi came dressed for breakfast when he left the closet. Hinata had also gotten ready for breakfast. Together they strolled out of the room and Tobi led her to the television where Deidara was watching Family Guy with Kisame and Zabuza.

"Sasori doesn't like it when you watch that show Deidara." Tobi said, trying to get the television for himself. That was naughty but he really wanted to watch Disney Junior or PBS Kids. Deidara scoffed at Tobi.

"What Danna doesn't know won't hurt him, un. And if you tell Sasori, I'll make sure you hurt so bad you don't want to breathe." Deidara replied. Tobi gasped. Yes Deidara was just exaggerating but it still terrified Tobi.

"It's a good show." Zabuza said, yawning. He'd just woken up, he was poorly dressed in Tobi's opinion. He was wearing nothing but pants. Even if Sasori had bought him some real clothes. Hinata shivered. Tobi was right. They could be scary.

"Lay it easy on Tobi Deidara. You don't want him running off. Sit down and watch it with us." Kisame offered.

"Tobi would like to watch Clifford."

"After this episode." Deidara complained.

"But there's only ten minutes before breakfast ready." Tobi whined. "Besides, Sasori won't be happy."

"Then after breakfast runt." Tobi felt tears come to his eyes.

"Tobi is _not_ a runt!" Tobi cried.

"What's going on in here?" Deidara quickly changed the channel

"Trying to find something to watch on the television."

"Tobi want to watch Clifford but they won't let Tobi."

"Well Tobi can watch Clifford when we get home. Tobi will be needed for today's mission."

"Oh. Tobi forgot we're playing hide and go seek."

"Yeah, we're looking for your age." Zabuza taunted. "I thought as an Akatsuki member you had to be older than that."

"Zabuza, don't bully Tobi. That's against my rules and Sasori's."

"I don't see-"

"Shut up Zabuza." Kisame warned.

"No Kisame, let Zabuza speak. You don't see why what?" Leader said.

"Kisame, Zabuza, Deidara. Stop bothering him and come into the dining room." Sasori called and headed inside himself.

"Watch that attitude of yours Zabuza." Leader warned before heading into the room too. Tobi followed with Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hinata)

We were playing tag, Tobi and I. I would tag him and then run, around the Akatsuki or through them, and when Tobi tagged me back, I would chase him because then I was it. I was giggling while I ran. I was surprised that Zetzu wasn't here but I was okay with it because he scared me. He also seemed to scare Tobi. Like Deidara did this morning.

"Tobi will catch Hinata, yes he will!" Tobi called, laughing. I laughed too.

"No you won't! I'm fast too!" I zigzagged between Gaara and Temari. Temari laughed as we went by. I dodged Tobi's hand when he reached to touch my shoulder.

"Tobi will catch you!"

"You two! Stop playing and get back in line!" Kisame ordered. I shrieked when I saw the smile he was giving us. Tobi stepped between us, shaking himself.

"Kis-Kisame be go-good boy and le-leave us al-l-alone. Please?" Tobi begged.

"We're not doing anything wrong or I thought we weren't." I replied.

"Kisame, stop scaring them." Itachi said, coming up to him.

"How come I can't have fun if they're having fun Itachi?" Kisame said.

"Because you're a pussy and do anything Itachi tells you to do." Zabuza said, snickering at Kisame. Kisame turned to him, readying his blade.

"I _dare_ you to say that again Zabuza. See how long it takes for you to pass out from blood loss."

"Kisame! Leave him alone and go scare Deidara if you must scare someone. Just don't hurt Tobi or Hinata." Itachi said, distracting Kisame from attacking Zabuza with his Samehada sword. Hinata remembered something about his sword being like the skin of a shark. Which Tobi said Kisame looks very much like.

"Wanna come with me Itachi? I'm sure you could easily inspire fear in the kid." Kisame's grin went from frightening to terrifying. Itachi however shook his head at Kisame, denying Kisame the fun that he wanted and Kisame frowned in return.

"No. I'm going to stay by Shushi. He's bored as well."

"Yep. Bored as a stack of hay." Tobi chuckled at Shushi and Shushi smiled. That encouraged Shushi to continue making jokes to Tobi.

"Tobi, must we stop our game of tag?"

"Tobi thinks we should stop playing. Tobi doesn't want to upset Leadersama. Leadersama doesn't deserve it."

I nodded. I agree Leadersama doesn't need them getting in the way of finding Sasuke. Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother, Shushi's younger cousin, Madara's youngest nephew, Sakura's friend, and Naruto's best friend.

(Tobi)

We had stopped moving and I was curious so I went to the front with Leadersama. " _Everyone, we're going to go check inside to see if Sasuke's here."_ _Leadersama called out and then he turned to me. "Would Tobi like to help look with me and Konan?" I nodded._

 _"Tobi would like that very much." Leadersama smiled, took my hand and we started to look around for Sasuke. I could tell Dad was worried and he looked three different times in the places he looked and that was all Tobi could see before he was led down a different path in the hide out with Leadersama and Konan._

 _I began to help looking for Sasuke and Leadersama helped, not letting go of my hand._ _I looked every where I could think of and_ _we_ _ended up going farther and farther into the building and yet there was no sign of Sasuke._

 _"_ _Tobi think Sasuke might have turned himself invisible. Can Sasuke do that?"_

 _"Not any ninja I've ever met can do that and I have met many types of ninja than I can count." Leadersama said._

 _"Leadersama, Tobi can look on his own. Tobi promises."_

 _"Tobi, I don't think you can't. I just don't want to risk you getting lost."_

 _"Can Tobi at least have free hand?" Leadersama looked at Tobi and was clearly thinking his answer through and thoroughly before he smiled at Tobi and nodded his head at Tobi._

 _"I will let your hand go_ _ _if__ _Tobi promises to not go off too far and_ _ _if__ _he promises to not go wandering off in the building. This place is rather big and we already have someone playing It as it is Tobi. I don't want to have to go find you as well. Sasuke's not playing fair and thus there's no telling where he is." I nodded at Leadersama._

 _"Especially if Sasuke has come this far to hide. Tobi doesn't approve."_

 _"Nor do I or Madara. I promise that when we find Sasuke he will have Madara and I to answer to. Even Itachi if Itachi's angry with Sasuke too. I hope not. The boy probably won't be able to sit for a long time." I shivered._

 _"You think Sasuke deserves a spanking for this? I thought all Sasuke was going to get was a long lecture and grounded."_

 _"If it hadn't been for his reasoning of running off then I might consider that but it is not an innocent reason. He wants to destroy a village and he wants power from Orochimaru of all people. I need to have a long talk with the boy." I shivered again. I would_ _ _not__ _like to be Sasuke right now._

 _We_ _w_ _ere_ _met with the others_ _at the big room in the back._ _We'd all ended up in the big room that was at the end._ _Dad_ _slammed his fist on the wall._

 _"He's not here!" He yelled. Clearly_ _Daddy_ _was_ _angry_ _ _angry__ _._ _Poor Sasuke. If we find him, after his talk with Dad and_ _Leadersama._

 _(Zetzu)_

 _I'd found the place Orochimaru had stopped at. Now I was looking through the rooms for Sasuke's and was pleased when I found him in a room, watching a childish movie and glaring at anything that wasn't the television._

 _From the looks of things I'd say that Sasuke had been happy to be back but when he found out what Orochimaru wanted from him he was pissed and was now eagerly awaiting the end of this movie to start some real 'training'. I moved on until I found Orochimaru's room._

 _"So Lord Orochimaru, I have a question."_

 _"What is it Kabuto?"_

 _"Are we going to be moving again or do you think this is far enough away that they won't find us? I also sense a lack in Sasuke's energy levels and think that after the quiz you give him that you order him to take a nap until lunch. Tonight he can get some real sleep." Orochimaru pondered this._

 _"We will be staying. I will indeed order Sasuke to take a nap after the quiz. If he doesn't watch that movie then I will do something that my sensei did to me once. Only once. It should suffice for a nice punishment for Sasuke's attitude and disrespect. Mmm." He licked his lips. "Very nicely indeed."_

 _I quickly made my way to go find Leadersama. I don't know what Orochimaru was planning but clearly it wasn't a good thing. Leadersama and Madara should hurry up and come save Sasuke. When I got there, I stood up from the floor and Leadersama, Konan, and Madara quickly turned their gaze on me._

 _"I know where Sasuke is, and where Sasuke will be staying long enough for us to go get him." I said._


	3. Chapter 3

(Zetzu)

I was following Orochimaru's group. Underground but still. This way they can't stop me and I can tell Leadersama which way they went. I stopped clear when they split up. From what Orochimaru told Sasuke, they were clearly going to stop soon. That's good. They've been walking straight for almost a full day.

I watched as Orochimaru made them trek through water now. He had Kabuto do… things… to keep the ground they were now walking on dry since they had wet feet. Orochimaru had also had someone carry Sasuke over the water while they crossed the river. Sasuke was clearly ticked off by that but you could tell Orochimaru didn't give a damn.

Sasuke yelled and complained at Orochimaru for a bit after that… until Orochimaru whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke glared with gritted teeth. Then he retorted something to Orochimaru and Orochimaru rolled his eyes. He said something to Kabuto and Kabuto happily nodded his head.

I saw Orochimaru reach over to Sasuke but a second later I heard a yelp. I'd blinked and missed what had happened to Sasuke. Orochimaru seemed to raise his brow and Sasuke blushed. Orochimaru smirked before grabbing Sasuke's arm and yanking him closer to Kabuto.

"You stay next to Kabuto's side Sasuke. That's an order. Disobey and you get a consequence as soon as we reach our destination." Sasuke smirked and quickly moved away from Kabuto. I rolled my eyes. Uchihas are such stubborn people. Orochimaru said something to him and shoved him back to Kabuto's side.

"Shut up Orochimaru. When do I get to train some more?"

"When we reach our destination."

"It better not take much longer Orochimaru or I might-"

"Show some respect to me, Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed, like a snake. If you asked me.

After that Sasuke only glared, preferring to stay quiet for now. Orochimaru smiled in pleasure and Kabuto would every now and then motion Sasuke to be careful of things on the ground. Like holes, ant beds, thorns, brambles, thistles, and more.

Sasuke turned around and headed back to the four that he was with before Orochimaru moved him up there with Orochimaru and Kabuto. I wanted to stay and see what Orochimaru did to Sasuke when they arrived to their destination finally but I knew that I would have to go back to Leadersama and inform him of where they had stopped.

That was my job and that was why I was allowed away from Leadersama. I bet that Itachi is going to be pissed with Orochimaru when he finally gets to see Sasuke again. I hope he uses the Mangekyō Sharingan. I want to see it in action.

Forget Itachi, what about Madara? I smiled gleefully. All I have to do is follow, tell, and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

(Zetzu)

I was eating those who dared to attack the kids… I wouldn't be hungry for a long while. I tripped, scared, and even tackled the supposed to be bad guys. All this just for an Uchiha? Oh how the Akatsuki have fallen.

The only reason I didn't try to take over the Akatsuki is because Leadersama surprises you by how heartless he can be at times and the fact that he disciplines me for even taking a step out of line. I wouldn't leave because I like this team.

I noticed how Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto all slipped away and Hidan eventually ran off too.

(Tobi)

Tobi would fight but Tobi afraid to get hurt. So instead, every time that a scary man who can transform into something even scarier attacked Hinata, I dodged in the way and hoped that Dad or Leadersama, Uncle Minato, would protect me. Hidan and Kakuzu never let anyone touch us though.

I was surprised when I saw a giant Susanoo appear and knew instantly that Dad had activated his scary eyes. The Mangekyō Sharingan. Go Dad!

(Hinata)

I watched as the thing Tobi called a Susanoo fought a giant snake and defeat it with a sword to the head. I think we won Sasuke back. I smiled, hugging Tobi and Tobi hugged me back. "We won! Dad beat the enemy!"


End file.
